rise of the lost one's
by Ryo-kun17
Summary: with Akatuski after him and Sasuke gone, Naruto decides to train with a toad sage to get stronger.before leaving his village, Naruto encounter a new group who wants him., but what is it they want from him, his demon or something else?
1. the target

**_Chapter 1: the target…. _**

**_Me:_** well, I'm doing a Naruto OC story. I told myself I wouldn't try and do anymore Naruto stories. But while sitting on the toilet this story came in might head. I was thinking about how many OC fic's where enjoyable in the Naruto fan fiction…..i couldn't think of one. so I decide to make a good OC story that has the original Main characters and all. I also did this because I seen someone complaining about a Naruto always paired up with hinata and emo king paired up with sakura. So I'm going to try different parings with mostly everyone! Who with whom I won't say! so enjoy

p.s- i'm not even going to try with the japanese.

-------------------------------------

The sun in Konoha was rising; you could tell that it was morning time because the birds were chirping more than they do on anytime in the afternoon. It was also time for the people of Konoha to get to work. The guy who works at the local ramen shops was setting up shop for today's work along with his daughter. The Yamanaka was also getting ready for it customers to come in today. Most of the shinobi of the village we're either training or getting ready to train or to start a mission. All of this under the watchful eye of the Hokage called Tsunade.

Tsunade is on of the legendary sanin or "three ninja's" of Konoha. One being her good friend, (if not perverted) Jiraiya, The other was a man call Orochimaru who she and mostly everyone in the world is on bad terms with. So, what our Hokage was doing right now?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz….." she was sleeping on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade…." Shizune, her surbortane for a while now, tapped her master's shoulder to wake her up. But it didn't work, so she did it again. "Lady Tsunade…" this time Tsunade lifted herself up with drool on the side of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of her system, she then turned around to speak to her surbortane, "what is it now shizune?!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Lady Tsunade…" shizune spoke in a formal voice. "A genin team has come and requested a mission for today."

"Which team is it?" The hokage asked.

Suddenly the door opened and the team that wanted the mission came in. the team was team gai, named after their sensei. The team consists of the genius of the hyuga clan Neji hyuga, the weapon specialist Tenten and the all around marital art's experts Rock lee, "lord Hokage…" Neji spoke. "We would like to request a mission."

"Well that's strange…" Tsunade said, "why would you guy's WANT a mission?"

Neji and Tenten frowned for a bit; remember who put them up for this. "Let's just say…we we're force into it."

"Forced….?" Shizune and Tsunade asked.

"YES…." Lee yelled, making the other's jump. "Gai-sensei gave use orders to do a mission or we have to do 1,000 pushups and of course gai sensei known's what best for us!" Neji and Tenten then glared at Lee with the hate in their eyes. "The only reason we agreed too it…" Tenten spoke, "was because he was going to make us wear those green jumpsuits!" Neji then had this image of him and Tenten along with Gai and rock lee. All in those green jumpsuits doing the "good guy pose." He shook his head trying to get the image out his head and spoke, "lady Tsunade, can you PLEASE give us a mission as soon as possible?"

Tsunade jus chuckled for a bit before speaking, "very well, if you guy's need to do a mission I'll give you one." she then reached in her desk and grabbed a scroll with the letter "D" on it. "The only mission I can give you right at the moment is this D-rank mission. All you have to do is keep a helpful eye on the village."

"That's it…" Lee groaned "don't you have a…"

"We'll take it!" Neji and Tenten yelled, cutting off lee.

"Very well, you know your mission. So you guys are dismissed."

"Yes lord hokage!" Tenten and Neji said.

"Lord Hokage..." Lee said as fire appeared in his eyes, "with my burning youth I will…"

"Yeah, yeah we heard it before." Tenten said as she starts pulls lee ear with Neji following behind. The team went out of the door off to do their mission.

The Hokage sat back in her chair and sighed. "It seems that's all I'm giving out these days…"

"What do you me lady Tsunade?" shizune asked.

"A couple of day's ago, a report got out that two undefined people enter the village. For the past 2 day's I've giving out mission's to find those two or to keep an eye on the Ninja. But that's not what worries me…" Tsunade said as she made a worried face, "the two have been identified as wearing a black over coat."

"you mean…"

"yes, it could posbilay be them….Akatuski."

--------------------------------------------------------

The local knuckleheaded Ninja was leaving his room today. Wearing his normal jumpsuit and headband around his head, Today was a special day. Today was the last day he'll live in Konoha for the next two years. During those two years, he will be training with the legendary satin called Jiraiya. The reason is because he wants to train so that one day he'll save someone for who he once called a brother, from getting himself killed.

"Well, guess I'll tell everyone goodbye since I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin, pondering who he should go to first. "Guess iruka sensei is first, and then sakura and Kakashi and lee…ahh I'll just tell the whole village goodbye!" Naruto then ran off from his apartment and run to where Iruka would be at. He is usually at the academy now teaching kids how to become ninja's.

Then something had hit him….in the stomach. His stomach started to growl loudly, he forgot to eat his breakfast ramen. "That's right, I'm hungry" Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. "Guess I'll go and get some Raman from Ichiraku's" Naruto made his way to his favorite ramen shop. Hoping to eat some of his favorite ramen...

----------------------------------------------------

**_Elsewhere…. _**

On top of the Hokage Mountain, two clocked figures where staring at the village know as Konoha. They had hood's over there heads, so you really couldn't see their face's. One hooded figure sat on the ground staring at the village while the other one look at a black book with the words "Data" on them.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 12

Born: October 10

Demon: nine tailed beast.

"Here is a picture of him as well." The one who was just reading the book had the sounds of a woman's voice. He handed a picture of the boy she was just describing to the other figure. The other figure grabs the picture and looked at it. "I see...the nine tails is inside this little boy."

"You're just as little as him…" the woman said in a mocking way.

"I'm only 15 years old…"the guy replied. "Beside's being young is greater that being a hag like you…"

"Yeah, I'm a hag." She replied with laziness in her voice, "but we're getting off topic. We got to look for the boy."

The boy stared at the picture, getting one last look at the boy the picture started to smoke then from the finger tips oh the boy's hand. The picture burned to a crisp, "yeah, soon the strongest demon will be ours." The two then disappeared in a flash, jumping from above the mountain of the hokage's.

----------------------------------------

**_In the village of the sand... _**

The village of sand is the hidden village of the county of Wind. One of it strongest shinobi's, known as Garra of the sand, walked through the streets of his village. He seen how people were working and the kids were playing with each other. This felt different to him, usually when he is out people run away from him instead of staying around. Then again he was a little kill happy back then. Now however, he is finally learning how to control his emotions. Instead of killing people to help him feel alive, he embraces them. So far, it seems to be working. Although some of the people he was trying to embrace still's fear him, but some actually like the new Garra.

Oh well, at least his relationship with his siblings have finally gotten better. Temari and Kankuro actually have conversations with him, and not just about missions but how each other's day was and all. Maybe for once in Garra's life, something good was happening for him.

As Garra walked through the village, a ball appeared in front of his feet. Garra look at the ball and picked it up. He then stared at a couple of kids that were looking at him with a worried look on their faces. Garra walked p to the kids, the kid's gotten even more worried look on their faces. Fearing what their parent's call "the red haired devil" will do those things that they told them. Garra had gotten on his knees and handed one of the kids the ball.

"Here…" Garra spoke.

The kids at first didn't trust him, but finally one of the kids took the ball with a smile on his face. The kids then ran off and start playing with the ball again. As he watches the kids play ball, he remembered how when he wanted to play ball with the kids they would always run away from them. Now, the kids actually like him and don't fear him anymore.

"How sweet…" a voice called out.

Garra turned his head and seen someone in a clock with a hood on. So you really couldn't see his face, he leaning against the sand wall that was behind him, "the once feared Garra of the desert is no being loved by the people that feared him. How lucky you are…"

"Who are you…?" Garra said with little emotion in his voice.

"My, my, aren't we hostile…" the guy said, picking himself off the wall and putting his hand in his pocket. "Even though you are the type of person who shows little or no emotion... I can tell you already don't like me."

"Don't make me repeat myself again…" Garra said.

"Let's just say, I'm someone like you…" the person spoke, "a friend, although you might not know nothing about friends." Suddenly the cork that was on Garra's gourd pop opened, as sand started to come out of you gourd, Garra stared at the clocked figured as he still had his hands in the pocket's of his clocked Jacket. "Don't try to intimidate me" Garra spoke.

"I guess the reports were right…" the figure spoke. "You're someone who has trouble's controlling emotions. "The figure the started to walk around Garra a bit, not keeping his eyes off Garra, Garra was also doing the same, keeping his eyes on the clocked figure. The figure then started to speak again, only this time he grabbed a black book with the word's "Data" on it. "It say's here that you Name it known as garra of the sand. You are recognized as the strongest of your village and it seems you had a terrible past. It also said you had encounter with a boy called…..Naruto."

Garra eyes widen a bit. A little surprise that some unknown person knows a lot about him, strange as it was, Garra wanted to know how much more the person know. "Who are you?" Garra asked.

"AHA…..I made you repeat yourself…." The figure spoke. "But let's just say I'm a friend of you and Naruto."

"You're….a friend of Naruto?' Garra asked.

"Well not exactly….but we all the same. You, me, Naruto, are all the same so therefore we are friends." The person the reached for his pockets and grabbed a scroll. He then places it on the ground below him. "I'll leave this to you; whenever you feel you life is in danger. Open the scroll….and the rest….well…you'll find out." the figured started to walk away from Garra. "Well, I'll see you…Garra. I feel that we will meet again."

As the figure walked away from Garra, Garra walked over to where the scroll is at and picked it up. He then turned to see the walking person. However, he wasn't there anymore. Garra wonder who that guy was he just meet and how he knew so much about him. Also, what did he mean by "we are all the same?" it was wired. Also, what purpose was this scroll that he gave him?

----------------------------

**_Back at Konoha. _**

"Goodbye, and thanks for the food!"

Naruto walked away from the Raman shop. When he told the owner and his daughter that this was his last day here, they were almost moved with tears that their favorite customer won't be around for a while. So to send him off, they gave him the best ramen that they could make. With his favorite seasoning and meat in it, boy was it delicious! While Naruto walked through the village. He came across a river front bridge. The bridge was red and it was over a flowing river. Naruto remember how he and his teammates would wait at this bridge for Kakashi to show up so they can do their daily missions.

Were those the good times…..

"Why the hell is he staring at the bridge?" a voice spoke.

Naruto turned around to see those same clocked figures we've seemed before. Both of them had their hoods on so you still couldn't see their face. "Who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say we are friends…" the figure then took his hood off. Reveling to be a boy with blonde hair tied in a pony tail and blue eye's, the wired thing about him is that his eye's looks like those of a hawk. "My name is Torimaru…." The other one suddenly took it hood off. Reveling to be a woman who look like she was in her mid twenties early thirties. She had short grey hair and black eyes. It looks like she had a fangs growing from her mouth. "And my name is Hidenka Okami…."

"Man…you right Hidenka; he is just a kid…a runt at that." Torimaru said while he shook his head.

Naruto grew a vein in his head. "Who the hell you're calling short!?"

"Enough talk children…" the grey haired woman spoke. Torimaru took a quick glance at the woman and mutter, "I'm 15 women…" the grey haired woman ignored him and continued to speak to Naruto. "Naruto, you are the container of the nine tailed beast."

"How did you….?"

"Naruto, for your sake... We would like for you to come with us." The woman then started to walk towards the blonde haired warrior.

"Stay back from me!" Naruto was ready to summon his shadow clone justu, however before he could make his hand sign. The woman appeared in front of Naruto holding his wrist, Naruto eyes widen. He didn't even see the woman run or make sudden movements.

"Child, don't do anything stupid…" the woman spoke, "just come with us…."

Suddenly a kunai was coming towards the woman; the woman dodge's the oncoming kunai as it landed on the wood of the bridge. "Looks like we got company…" Torimaru spoke as he seen three ninja heading this way. The three ninja were the people of team guy, Neji, Tenten and Lee landed on the bridge and surrounded Naruto. "Naruto, are you alright?" Lee asked. Naruto just nodded his head, telling them he is ok.

"Who are these guys?" Tenten asked as she stared at the two.

"I don't know…"Neji said as he activating his byakugan. "But they are not part of Konoha. So they are the enemy!"

Hidenka and Torimaru stared at the three as they stood around their target. "Great, I thought we could sneak in this village unnoticed." The blonde boy said as he slump his shoulders. The woman put her hood back and took a seat on the handle of the bridge. "Boy, you take care of them." She ordered.

"Eh…..why do I have to?!" Torimaru yelled.

"I won't land hands on children." The grey haired woman said. "Only you can take care of them."

"Fine…." He sighed. He turned to team gai and put up five fingers, "list you three, I don't feel like fighting so I'll give you five minutes to beat me before I got serious. After that….well…you'll find out." the boy grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of chapter. _**

Me: What you think for a first chapter? Now I will say this, a first my Oc will seem like Mary/Gary stu's. But give it time folks, like every writer you got to develop things before they get good. Now I leave you guys off, see you later!


	2. five minutes

_**Chapter 2: five minutes**_

_**I do not own Naruto, fools.**_

--------------------------------------------

Torimaru stared down at the three genin from team Gai as they surrounded Naruto. Tenten and Neji had Kunai in their hands while lee remained unarmed. Naruto looked at the team protecting him, wondering how they knew he was in danger.

"It's a good thing Tsunade sent us on a mission to watch Konoha." Lee spoke, "otherwise, you would have been in great danger Naruto." Neji stared at the two. He observed the two. Even though the woman said she don't want to fight. She might interfere if the boy in front of them get in trouble.

"it like I said…" Torimaru said while he held up five fingers. "Five minutes than I have to take care of you guys."

"just as long as you do not kill them." Hidenka said while she sat on the bridge banister. Torimaru turned his head slightly at the woman and grinned. "look old woman, I'm not your kid so stay out of this!" he then turned towards team gai, "beside's, I won't kill them. But I'll give them something to remember. " he said with an evil smile. He pointed to team gai and directed his speech to them. "Five minutes…then that it. I even let you guys get the first punch."

"Naruto…" Neji said. "stay back and get somewhere."

"No...I'll help you guys fight!" Naruto protested.

"don't you understand, you're their target. If you get somewhere they won't be able to roam around town freely. Now Go!" the hyuga yelled. Naruto didn't move but he agreed and turned around. However, what he seemed gave him chill's. He seen the same blonde boy that was speaking a minute ago standing in the way of his exit. "Where do you think you're going?" the boy asked with a smug on his face. Team Gai turned around, surprised that the guy just displayed a fast pace speed.

"Naruto duck!" Tenten yelled, she grabbed a scroll and opened it. summoning a demon wind blade, she threw it as Naruto ducked to avoid the attack. Torimaru smiled, "so you had begun the attack." As the blade came towards him, he simply ducked to avoid the attack. However, he sees a fast lee coming towards him. Torimaru stood himself up, ready to take on Lee. Rock lee jumped in the air while yelling "Konoha whirlwind!" Kicking Torimaru in the side of his face; the blonde flew to the side of the bridge and with his charka, landed on top of the water.

"Lee, stay here and protect Naruto from that woman…" Neji spoke, "Tenten and I will take care of this guy."

Lee nodded his head and stood in front of Naruto. Watching the woman sitting on the bridge, Lee made sure the woman did noting to harm Naruto. Neji and Tenten jumped into the river using their charka to float on top of the river.

"You guys…now have four minutes." Torimaru said while he put up four fingers. "I warn you to give up now and you won't get hurt."

"Tenten…" Neji spoke to his teammate. "Let's begin attacking."

The kunoichi nod her head and pulled a blue color scroll from her pocket. She unveiled it, a poof of smoke came out of the scroll. Torimaru stared as the smoke surrounded the two leaf nin. "Ohh…this is interesting…" he muttered to himself. the ponytailed blonde waited to see what was going to happen. Suddenly from the poof of smoke, dozen's of Kunai's came out of the smoke and towards Him.

"Kunai's eh…." Torimaru said to himself. As the kunai's came closer to him, Torimaru jumped in the air, dodging the kunai's. Below him, in the air Torimaru looked at the cloud of smoke as it disappeared. He looked and seen that the two leaf nin are gone._ "Where did they go?!"_ he thought. Suddenly, a chain started to warp around his legs. As the chain wrapped, Torimaru looked down and seen one of the leaf Nin holding the chain that is warp around his leg.

"I've got you know!" Tenten said. Using her chain, she pulled it downward, Bringing Torimaru down hard as he'd splash into the water.

Torimaru swam up into the water, reaching the surface. The ponytailed boy gave a gasp of air, lifting himself up top on the water. Breathing heavy, the boy glared at Tenten. "damn….that…was a good move."

"And I'm not done yet…" Tenten responded. "Neji…Now!"

Torimaru raised an eyebrow and wondered what she meant. He then heard footsteps coming from behind him. he turned, and seen Neji coming at him. Torimaru tried to move out the way but as he tried to move he get a pulling feeling from his leg. That pull feeling was from Tenten chain as she held tight to it.

_"damn, I can move my legs!"_ the blonde thought.

"game over…" Neji said as he ran towards Torimaru. Neji activated his kekkei genkai the Byakugan and seen torimaru's charka point's and vital point's. With charka in his palms, Neji struck Torimaru in his vital spot in his chest.

The blonde flew back, giving a grunt of pain and blood spilled from his mouth. the blond landed on his back into the water. Neji and Tenten stared at the body of Torimaru as it floated in the water.

"we did it!" Tenten yelled.

"It seems like it…."Neji said as he deactivates his Byakugan.

Back on the bridge, Naruto and lee watch the situation as they seen Neji and Tenten beat the intruder. "way to go!" Naruto yelled out. Rock lee turned to the woman as she just sat lazily on the bridge. Lee wondered why the woman hasn't done anything to help her teammate or capture Naruto.

"Why didn't you help your ally, if you help, he would be alive?" Lee asked the woman.

Hidenka stared at with a blank look on her face. "Why should I…?" she responded, "Torimaru isn't the type that fail's at a mission." She then started at Torimaru motionless body, "beside's child….in the next two minute's. You'll be the one who have to help you teammates."

Lee was confused by that statement. The guy just got killed, how is it that he'll be able to fight if he's dead?

"What the hell….?!" Naruto yelled out as he got Lee's attention. Lee stared at Naruto direction seen something that surprised him. he seen the guy that just got "killed" slowly picking himself up. Back on the river, Neji and Tenten eyes widen as the guy with blood across his mouth begun to get up.

_"how can this be….Neji hit him dead on in his vital point!"_ Tenten thought.

_"Impossible…."_ Neji thought.

Torimaru stood on top of the water. Staring at Neji as he stood in front of him then turning his head at Tenten who stood behind him. Torimaru wiped the blood from his mouth, staring back at Neji. "I've got to stop being so cocky…" Torimaru said. "You guys are better than I've thought…however," Torimaru lifted up two fingers. "You have two minute before I have to deal with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile…**_

On top of a building, the copycat Ninja known as Kakashi was reading his favorite book Make-out paradise. Taking a break from his regular Mission's to watch over the village. Kakashi enjoy the beautiful sunny day in Konoha while looking at his perverted book.

"ha ha….yuki you know you can't do that…." Kakashi mutter to himself as he read his book. Kakashi flipped the page to read the next chapter in the book. However, he closed his book because he knew a certain someone was creeping behind him.

"What is it now gai?" Kakashi said in a lazily tone.

Standing behind him was his self proclaimed "Konoha handsome devil" and "Kakashi's enter rival." Was might Gai. Jonin and leader for team gai. Gai is a…well….a funny guy. "Kakashi, how's about another match….?" Gai said as he did a funny looking pose. "the record is still 50 wins and 49 losses."

"Not today gai…" Kakashi said as he stood up. "We can't slack off, we have to look around the village for suspicious things remember, and that was the hokage's orders."

"Weren't you just reading the perverted book Kakashi?" Gai said with a bank face.

Kakashi sweat drop a little while strachi9ng the back of his head. "well…yeah…but that's different…the point is we have to watch over the village. especially after what the Hokage said."

"You mean what she said about two figures in black?" Gai said. "You think that it's them don't you….the Akatsuki."

"Maybe…." Kakashi spoke, "it been months since Akatsuki invade Konoha in hunt for Naruto. Ever since then we've gotten orders from the fifth to keep an extra eye on the village. especially since the war with sound and sand." Kakashi then stood up and look around the village below him, his back still facing gai. "gai…I don't want this village or Naruto in any danger. As shinobi…it is our duty to protect this village no matter what."

The green tight wearing sensei stared at his self proclaimed "rival" and couldn't help but smile. "you know Kakashi, you've really change from when we were all younger." Gai said, Kakashi turned to gai with his only visible eyebrow raised. Gai continued speaking, "back then you were so high and mighty that it made my blood boil for every time I got a chance to look at you. However, after the great Ninja war you really change for the better."

Kakashi place his hand over his covered eye, "well…I probably wouldn't be like this if it was for an old friend of mine, I thank him dearly for making me who I' am today."

Suddenly, a explosion rocked Konoha, along with Kakashi and gai ear's. Kakashi and Gai turned their northeast direction and seen black smoke coming from the bridge area. "what the….what going on?!" Gai said.

"Gai…" Kakashi said as he stared at the smoked filled area. "you know what we have to do…." Gai stared at Kakashi and just nod his head. The two jonin jump as they hopped over rooftop's to the northeast area.

-----------------------

_**Back at the **__**bridge**__**….**_

The area was filled with black smoke as fire surrounded the area. Fire engulf the bridge ad the trees around it, lee, pulled Naruto out of the burring bridge while coughing up a storm from taking in smoke. Naruto was breathing heavy from taking in too much smoke, but he'll survive because lee pulled him out in time._ "she over did it again!!" _Lee thought as he gasp for air. He then stared at Naruto who was able to get on his knees and gasp for more air, he'd also stared at lee with a angered look on her face. "Lee, what the heck is wrong with your teammate, she almost killed us!"

"sorry Naruto…" Lee said as he stared at the inferno around the area, "she really wanted to try that move on an opponent. Guess she thought this was the perfect time."

"But she almost killed us!" Naruto yelled, "You would think she had more control on that move!" Naruto stared at the bridge as it burned to the water below it. Remembering the woman that stood on the bridge, "not only that….that woman…..she just stood there as the attack came. Lee, you don't think…."

Meanwhile on the water below Neji was also gasping for air as his teammate Tenten, was breathing heavy. As the area around them started to get engulf in flames, Neji stared at his teammate and yelled, "do you think that that move was a little irrational?!" Tenten only smiled as she stared at the flaming bridge. "It might have been a little too much, since I haven't really improved on it. However, the results are how we say…..nice?"

"Still…you could have warned me!" Neji yelled.

_**Flashback to a **__**minute**__**…..**_

"Rotation…!" Neji yelled as he spin, creating a blue chakra field around him and making a whirlpool on the water below him. A dozen shuriken bounced off the rotation field. As the last of the surkiens bounced off the rotation field, Neji stop spinning and grabbed a kunai from his pocket. With one last twist, Neji threw a kunai as Torimaru charged towards him. The kunai flew towards Torimaru as he dodges it by ducking. The blonde then bawled his fist as raised it for an uppercut at Neji's chin. Neji back flip into a hand stand, and let his feet fall down for a leg sweep at torimaru's legs. Torimaru jumped in the air dodging the leg sweep.

Neji quickly raised himself up as Torimaru landed back on his feet. With charka in his plam's Neji tried to strike torimaru's chest. However, Torimaru grabbed Neji's forearm and pulled it forward. He then aimed his fist at Neji's face, but Neji grabbed his fist stopping the attack. The two were finally at a stalemate. Staring each other while holding each other's arm.

"Why are you here…what do you want with Naruto?" Neji asked as he stared at Torimaru.

Torimaru spoke as he tried to move his fist from neji's grip. "Naruto Uzumaki…born in the village hidden in the leaf. The same day as the nine-tail fox attack the village 12 year's ago….are you old enough to remember that?"

Neji was around the year the fox attack the village, but he doesn't know what happen to it. He just assumed that the fourth hokage just killed it and died in battle. "I remember…the fox was killed right?"

"Killed….is that the excuse the village gave to the younger generation?" Torimaru said as he gave a quick chuckle, "I won't tell you what happen to the fox on that day, but I will say this. Naruto has the village's greatest weapon, and we want it. Oh and by the way, you guy's have one minute."

"In that case…I'll finish it!"

Torimaru looked behind Neji's shoulder and noticed that the girl called Tenten was hold four scroll's with two in each hand. "Hold him down Neji while I'll use my new technique."

"Are you nuts, you're going to use _**that**_ move!?"

"Just trust me!" Tenten yelled as she unveiled the first black scroll as she bit her thumb. Using her blood, she summoned a weapon with four blades attached to it. She grabbed it and called, "_**the **__**first**__** art: demon wind blade, windmill of shadows!"**_ Tenten threw the blade toward Torimaru as Neji held him down, "Neji move!" Tenten yelled. Neji jumped out of the way as Tenten threw the blade toward Torimaru.

"Like that would work on me!" Torimaru yelled as he jumped in the air, dodging the blade below him. Torimaru landed on the water below him. However, he noticed that the Tenten in front of him disappeared in a poof of smoke, reviling a log.

_"A __substitution__….then where is..."_ Torimaru turned around and noticed that the real Tenten was behind him summoning from two of her black scrolls._ "I see…the demon wind blade was the girl!"_ Torimaru smacked his lips; "If you think that would stop me…." suddenly as he tried to move his legs, he noticed that he couldn't. He looked down and noticed the same chain that Tenten was using before. Only this time, the one holding the chain was Neji.

"You're not going anywhere!" Neji yelled and he held the chain tightly, "Now Tenten!"

"Damn you….!" Torimaru yelled.

Tenten summon the next two scroll's making the scroll's poof with white smoke, "_**the second art: devil's chain warp!**__**"**_ the two scroll's summon two spiked chain's as the made their way towards the blonde as wrapped around torimaru's body and send him flying towards the bridge. The chain wrapped around the wooden bridge, along with Torimaru. The ninja was now wrapped around the bridge not able to move.

The white haired women known as Hidenka stared at the boy as he was warped around the bridge. She only shook her head in disappointment as she smacks her lips. "Tch…Torimaru. I thought you can handle it?"

"Shut up hag!" Torimaru yelled. "I'm the only one who knows ninja stuff out of use two so shut up!"

"And look what happen!" the woman spoke making Torimaru grow vein's in his head.

Meanwhile rock lee started to sweat and felt a lump in his throat, he know what was coming next out of tenten's attack. Having seen it first hand, she hasn't really perfected the move. He turned towards Naruto and spoke, "Naruto…we've got to get out of here now!"

"Eh…why…what if they need our help?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…if we don't leave, we'll be the ones in need of help!"

Back on the water, Tenten was preparing her last scroll._** "The final art: hell's revenge bomb!"**_Tenten's scroll summoned a poof of smoke and send out more than 100 kuani's towards the bridge area. Kunai's hit what was ever around them including the bridge. The bridge surrounded with Kunai's, however it missed Torimaru completely.

"What the hell…she missed?" Naruto yelled out.

"No…it's part of the attack…" Lee the grabbed Naruto's orange jumpsuit and drag him off the bridge. "Lee what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he got dragged.

"Naruto didn't you noticed that something was on those kunai's?"

Naruto looked as they passed a kunai and noticed that the kunai had a bomb tag attach to it. In fact, al the kunai had a bomb tag attach to it. Naruto only gulp as he knew what Tenten plan is. She is going to blow up Torimaru and Hidenka, along with the bridge. "Lee, let get the hell out of here!!!"

Back on the water, Neji only sweat drop as he knew what was next. "T-Tenten…don't you think that are too much exploding kunai's!?"

"Hidenka…" Torimaru spoke.

"Yeah…?"

"She got exploding tags on those kunai's doesn't she?"

"Yeah…."

"And I can't move so I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Pretty much..."

"Oh...Ok I just want to get that out the way."

Tenten crossed her arm's yelling the words_** "Kai!"**_ as the exploding tags blew up the area and bridge. Along with Torimaru and Hidenka. The tag created a loud explosion that could be heard around Konoha as black smoke filled the air.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tenten and Neji stared at the burning inferno as burned the bridge into the water below it. Tenten gave a grin as she seen no sign of the two intruder's. Neji stared at his teammate with a grin on his face. Even though she almost got everyone killed with her attack, he couldn't due noting but feel impress that Tenten improve since the chuinn exams. All he did was attack the guy a few times, and lee was keeping an eye on Naruto. She basically did most of the stragety in the battle. Neji felt that Tenten was really trying to achieve her goal in becoming a great female Ninja.

"Way to go guys!" Naruto yelled from the ground above the river. Rock lee did his famous "good guy pose" while giving the thumbs up.

"Tenten…" Neji spoke getting her attention. "Let's go…."

"Go where exactly?" a voice called out.

Tenten and Neji look at the flame's that surrounded the bridge. What they seen shock them; the guy they thought they killed was still alive. He emerges from within the flames as if the burning sensation never affected his skin. His black coat was burned off, reveling what he wore. He wore no shirt showing muscles around his upper torso. He wore blue pants with, white colored sandals showing his toes. The most reveling feature about him was the white colored Ninja headband wrapped around his waist. The ninja headband sign look like that of cloud's.

"No way…he's alive!" Tenten yelled.

_"__Why__ won't he go down?!"_ Neji thought.

Naruto and lee looked as the man emerges from the flame with a plain look on his face. "H-how did he survive!?" Naruto yelled.

"I told you…" another voice called out behind them. Lee and Naruto turned their heads to see Hidenka standing before them with her arms folded. "Torimaru isn't the type to fail…even if it mean's death."

Torimaru dig is left ear with his pinkie finger as he stared at Tenten and Neji. "Well damn…I didn't expect that out of the girl. She stronger than expected, I kind of like her now." He said to himself.

"y-you're from the land of lighting….the village hidden in the clouds!" Neji yelled at Torimaru.

"Yeah…I'm a former shinobi of the cloud village…or Kumo, what ever you like." Torimaru then finish picking his ear. Flicking the ear wax off his pinkie, Neji started to think back on how it was the cloud's fault that his farther had to die because they wanted to get their hands on the byakugan. Torimaru continued to speak, "you know now that I've think about it. My village tried to start a war with this village because they claimed that you killed a Nin of ours for no reason. However, the real reason was because that Nin was trying to get their hand on something called a byakugan…"

Neji eye lowered as Torimaru continued to speak, "you know, I'd also remember when the got their hand's of a body, but they couldn't get any info on it because the user sealed it. So the council just orders us to throw the body into the woods so the wolves' can eat it."

Anger rose within Neji, it was already wrong for what the main branch family to decide his father's fate, never seeing his farther again and not learning what the cloud village. Now that he knew what happen, it only made his blood boil more.

"Do you know…?" Neji spoke getting Torimaru attention, "who that man was?"

"Eh….what are you talking about? Torimaru said with a confused look on his face.

"That man…..that man was Hiashi Hyuga….and he was my farther!" Neji yelled, activating his byakugan. He charged towards Torimaru, hoping that he can strike him down. The blonde cloud Nin looked at the hyuga with a grin coming onto his face, "is that so…" Torimaru spoke as Neji charged towards him, "well…can't say I'm sorry for that…but none of that matters now."

Suddenly, cracking sounds begin to come from torimaru's body. You could see a sort of blue electricity coming around torimaru's body. As soon as Neji gotten close, Neji aimed for torimaru's heart however, in a blink of an eye, Torimaru disappeared. Neji looked around with his byakugan to see if he can find the intruder.

"Neji, behind you!" Tenten yelled.

Neji turned around and seen Torimaru standing above him. Before Neji could do anything, Torimaru grabbed the top of neji's head and held his head tight. "Oh I forgot to mention…" Torimaru said as lighting begins to form around him. "Your time is up!" suddenly a great surged of lighting came around Neji's body as lighting electrocuted Neji. Neji let out a cry of pain as the lighting burned his skin and burn his internal organ's.

"Neji….!" Tenten yelled out.

Suddenly the lighting stop, it was dead silence. All you could hear was the water running and the bird's chirping. Tenten, Naruto, and lee all had an expression of shock on their face as they seen Neji's body burned a slight brown as smoke fumed around his body and coming from his mouth. Torimaru let go of Neji's head and let neji's body fall in the water below and float.

"Damn…I might have over done it…" Torimaru said as he held look down at Neji charred body. "Oh well…just another loss."

"Neji….." Tenten said as tear's flowed out her eyes, "No….you can't….be…."

Suddenly something caught Hidenka attention; she felt two charka presences coming this way. One was pretty low, but the other one was really high charka. "Torimaru…" she yelled out, "quit stalling and let's take the child!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Torimaru said, he jumped onto where lee and Naruto was and looked down at both of them. "Yo….guy in the green tights'…hand over Naruto."

Lee clenched his fist tight and his teeth, "unforgivable…."Lee mutter. "Neji….what you did to Neji is unforgiveable!"

Torimaru let out a breath of air and held his forehead, "don't tell me you going to attack me now?" he said. Lee had the idea of attacking Torimaru right now, however something stop lee from attacking, or at least someone.

"Lee…stops...I'll take care of him."

Lee turned around and seen Naruto eye's change. They changed into a blood red color, his pupils had slit, his birthmark whiskers' grew bigger and darker. His nails grew longer and sharper, lee looked on at Naruto as he'd transform in his nine tailed from.

"Naruto…?" lee said, wonder why has Naruto appearance has changed. Meanwhile Hidenka jumped over to where Torimaru was standing. Both of them stared at Naruto as he transformed into his nine tailed form. "So…he can use_** It's**_ charka with no problem…." Torimaru said. "That pretty impressive…this kid might have potential."

"Torimaru…" Hidenka said, "We must hurry before those two presences I sensed make it here."

"I know, I know…quit treating me like I don't know anything." Torimaru said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care of the brat right now."

Suddenly a poof of smoke came around the area of Naruto and lee. A frustrated Torimaru yelled "oh what now…!?" as the poof of smoke covered the area. In the smoke, Naruto and lee covered their mouths so they won't inhale the smoke. As the smoke started to disperse, Naruto and lee seen two familiar figures standing before them, one is the copycat ninja and Naruto's sensei Kakashi. The other one was team gai's sensei might gai, doing a pose with his finger around his eye and his hand in the air.

"Kakashi sensei…!" Naruto yelled as he started to revert back to himself.

"Gai sensei…!" lee yelled.

Kakashi turned his head to look at the two, "Naruto…lee…nice to see you." Kakashi said, "Sorry we're late, we didn't know what was gong on until we heard that explosion earlier on."

The two intruders's looked on as the two jonnin stood in their way. "I told you to finish it Torimaru…." Hidenka said as she let out a sigh of disappointment. Torimaru wasn't paying attention as he just stared at gai with a face of disgust. "What…the…crap…..what up with the tights'…seriously it a bold fashion statement against men!"

_"__Your__ sudden __interest__ in __fashions is a bold statement__"_ Hidenka thought as she let a sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Foolish child…" gai said directing the attention of Torimaru, "don't you understand that these are the outfit of those who have that burning desire even more hotter than the devil, those who are fit to be called handsome, these tights' represent those who have work hard and are now true men, that's why I, might gai is known as Konoha handsome devil!" gai did his famous good guy pose as Torimaru and Hidenka sweat dropped.

"Gai sensei…!" Lee said as fire surrounded his eyes.

Kakashi only sighed and shook his head, but he then turned his attention towards the two intruders'. "You two...I don't know who you are or what you reason for being here is, but just know that you are intruder's to Konoha. For that…" Kakashi lifted the side his headband was covering his eye. Reviling the sharrigan that he possesses, "you must hereby be punished."

Torimaru eyes widen when he finally realized who he was going up against. "White hair…always covering a side of his face, and now that sharrigan….you're the copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake...!"

"Is that bad Torimaru…?" Hidenka asked.

"Let's just say…I don't feel like facing a man who known over 1,000 Justus's right now." Torimaru then grabbed on to the black coat Hidenka had on. "Let's retreat for now…we'll capture Naruto some other time."

Reading their lip's with the sharrigan, Kakashi spoke, "I read your lips….what do you want with Naruto?"

Torimaru glared at Kakashi, "how many time's do I have to say this, we want him because he's like us…a _**jinchuriki**__**"**_

"Jinchuriki…" gai said, "What the heck do that mean's."

"You'll just have to find out." Torimaru said. "Let's go Hidenka…"

Suddenly in a flash, Hidenka disappeared like she was teleporting. Both gai and Kakashi turned around to look at Naruto and lee, "are you alright?" both of them asked. Naruto and lee nod their heads, but they both had a worried look on their faces.

"This place is engulfed in flames…what happen here?" Gai asked.

"Neji and Tenten….both of them fought that blonde kid with the ponytail…" Lee spoke, "but the guy….he….he…"

Suddenly, the sound of crying came from the river. Gai ran over to see what was going on. What he seen shocked him, he seen Tenten crying over the charred body of Neji. "NEJI…!" Gai yelled as he jumped to the river. He grabbed Neji, gai place his head over Neji heart to see if it was beating.

Luckily….it was.

"He's alive…we got to get him the hospital quick!"

Gai grabbed Neji's body and in an instant, made his way toward Konoha hospital. Kakashi looked on and wondered what that guy meant by that word._ "__Jinchuriki__…"_ he thought_" could he mean that they are also demon containers…like Naruto?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**End of chapter**_

OK I'm done with that folks…enjoy the chap? I wanted it to be action pact so I wrote more than I usually do. Now I know some of you are thinking, "Those guy's are way overpowered!" don't worry, I know they seem overpowered but give it time folks. You find out they have flaws just like everyone else. Also I want Tenten to get some spotlight…because god knows she needs it.

As for the paring's…I really don't know folks…it will just come to me magically. Naruto/Karin is kind of a challenge because…well…..Karin is a bigger pervert than Jiraiya and a worse Sasuke fan girl than sakura pre time skip.

Anyway,_** translations**_

_**The**__** first art: demon wind blade, windmill of shadows**__**-**_require one scroll_**, a**_ distraction move that distract the opponent from getting hit by the demon wind blade. This allows the user to prepare for the next following attack.

_**The**__** second art: devil's chain warp**__**-**_ the second part in tenten's attack. It requires two summon scroll's that sends two chains that warp around his opponent and if it has spike's, then it can immobile it opponent by letting it stick to an object.

_**The final art: hell's revenge bomb-**_ the last part, requires one scroll. Summons 1,000 kunai's bombs around the area. The attack won't work unless the opponent say that word's "Kai"

_**Jinchuriki-**_ people who contains the legendary tailed beast or biju

Well that's it. any suggestions or criticism you want to give me go ahead, I'll perfectly take it. (expect suggestion…I'll think about those.) anyway see you guys later Naruto fan's and remember…_**TOBI IS NOT A GOOD BOY!**_

BYE!


End file.
